Latin name of the genus and species of plant claimed: Petuniaxc3x97hybrida. 
Variety Denomination: xe2x80x98Balrufrosexe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Double Petunia plant, botanically known as Petuniaxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balrufrosexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Balrufrosexe2x80x99 is the result of a planned breeding program with the objective of developing Petunia cultivars with large, double flowers and vigorous mounded trailing growth habits.
The female parent of xe2x80x98Balrufrosexe2x80x99 was the proprietary Petuniaxc3x97hybrida variety, designated xe2x80x98BFP-10xe2x80x99 (Trialing Pink), which exhibits a vigorous trailing habit, dark green foliage and single pink flowers. The male parent of xe2x80x98Balrufrosexe2x80x99 was the propriety Petuniaxc3x97hybrida variety, designated xe2x80x9830251-1xe2x80x99, which exhibits medium vigor, mounded trailing habit, dark green foliage and double coral flowers. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single seeding originating from within the progeny of the above stated cross during September 1998 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and initially designated xe2x80x98BFP-672xe2x80x99 and subsequently named xe2x80x98Balrufrosexe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been carried out at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. by terminal tip cuttings and has demonstrated that the unique characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits fully double, bright rose colored flowers;
(b) forms a dark green foliage;
(c) exhibits a good basal branching character; and
(d) exhibits a mounded trailing growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to Petunia plant named xe2x80x98Cobinkxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,012). However, in side-by-side comparisons, plants of the new cultivar are more floriferous, exhibit smaller leaves and shorter internodes than xe2x80x98Cobinkxe2x80x99. The flowers of xe2x80x98Balrufrosexe2x80x99 have more petals and are darker in color than those of xe2x80x98Cobinkxe2x80x99.